Swan
Lena Elliot, now known almost exclusively as Swan is a super heroine in the M.M.O. City of Heroes. Swan is a sorceress with psychic capabilities currently assisting Manticore as his side-kick. In addition to her service to Manticore Swan is a member of Paragon City's Vindicators. Background Lena Elliot's parents were both accomplished mystics who decided their child should be magically gifted even before she was born. The Elliots preformed a ceremony before Lena was born to gift her with magic. Lena was born exactly on the Vernal Equinox, a sign that she was indeed blessed. Lena came into her powers as a young girl, her parents naturally nurtured her gifts as soon as she started to display her talent for magic. Lena spent her childhood in frequent tutelage of how to hone her mind as a real-world energy source and safely project and control those psychic energies. One day a fierce battle broke out between the soul stealing mystics of the Circle of Thorns and the technologically advanced super-Nazis, the 5th Column. Both groups were after a magical pair of rings that Lena's farther possessed, with neither side willing to share them. The battle raged openly on the streets of Paragon City and the Elliots were caught in the middle of it. Twenty-one years of magical training payed off, allowing Lena to instinctively unleashed psionic shock waves at the hostiles. Unwilling to risk her parent's safety Lena used here powers to put up a barrier around her and her parents rather than go into full attack mode. The conflict attracted the hero Manticore to come and put a stop to it. Once Manticore entered the battle, ranks of the Circle of Thorns and 5th Column quickly thinned, with back-up Lena took down her field and began to help Manticore as she unleashed an onslaught of psychic shock-waves. The battle would be won but the 5th Column were able to flee with the Elliots shortly after Swan's barrier went down and make off with them during the combat. Manticore expressed his sympathies to Swan for her lose. Manticore himself had witnessed his parents' murder when he was young and offered Lena a chance to fight by his side against the forces of evil that plague the streets of Paragon. Lena immediately accepted and took up the name Swan. Swan continues to fight at Manticore's side loyally trying to tidy-up Paragon's crime problems, whilst Manticore tries to help Swan anyway he can to find her parents and the villains who took them. The Vindicators Swan would eventually accept Ms. Liberty's offer to join her group the Vindicators as they were being formed. The purpose of the Vindicators was to allow the side-kicks of the Freedom Phalanx members a place to exercise their powers and make a name for themselves as something more than mere side-kicks. Swan had no problems with being just a sidekick and had long since mastered control over her powers, however with Manticore frequently preferring to work alone and the Vindicators in need of team-mates they could count on, Swan accepted the invitation. Swan is now a member of the Vindicators and does her best to protect Paragon City and her fellow team-mates. Personality Swan is true to the theme of her name-sake's symbolism and the blessed nature of her birth, as she is pure of heart. Lena will always prioritize covering her teammates over outright offense; This does not mean Swan is a dropping-lily though as when by herself, she will go into a full attack-mode, unleashing fierce waves of psychic blasts. Swan is completely loyal to Manticore, gladly willing to put her life on-the-line to protect or serve him. Since Manticore prefers to work alone, Swan knows the value of giving him his space but always remains near-by to intervene when asked. Swan acts the part of big sister of the Vindicators as the only one to have full control of her powers. Lena holds out hope that one day she will find her parents alive and well but has yet to find any trace of them. Powers and Abilities Swan is a defender class heroine, which means she relies more on her defensive powers than her offensive ones. Swan's defensive powers are Kinetics, which allow her to remotely manipulate the flow of combat across the battle-field. Swan can up the speed of her and her allies, reduce the speed of all her foes, repel her enemies as soon as they get within striking distance and make each physical hit she and her team-mates throw five times stronger all at once. Swan's secondary set are her Psychic blasts, more offensive but less relied upon. Swan's Psychic Blasts let her directly project psionic engines at her foes, harming their minds directly and surpassing any armor. The blasts can be used as either short range waves that can affect a small group, single targets at medium range or project her powers as a psychic lance to affect a single target a full mile away- to devastating effect, her psychic lance though, requires a couple of seconds of uninterrupted concentration to unleash. Swan frequently manifests her powers as sound-waves, though they are entirely psychic not soni,. it is likely she does this purely for cosmetic effect. Swan's first instinct in any combat scenario will be to protect her allies and then to stun her foes before they can cause her trouble. Category:City of Heroes Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Magic Category:Psychics Category:Sidekicks Category:Hypnotists Category:Elementals Category:Extravagant Category:Protectors Category:Outright Category:Loyal Category:Female Category:Lawful Good Category:Superheroes